Solders of the Stars
by Angel 171
Summary: An enamy has invaded the earth Zodiac Soders have come back from there dream world too stop it but the enamy is more powerful then they thought will the power of the Zodiac beable to stop them?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but some of the characters are mine. Now the Star soldiers have powers that the planet soldiers do not have, and some they do. They could fly when they were not in the sailor uniforms but they have to use their wings to fly. They never die or age, and they can make people immortal. Each one of the Star Solders had a mini computer, Because aside from Libra and Scorpio, they rarely worked together, their enemy's attacked all over the planet, so they couldn't work together. Sorry if some of the stuff in my story is a bit off. But I haven't seen Gundam Wing in a while. You will see some of the planet Solders in the story. (; Now on with the show;)  
  
(Powers of the Star Solders. Here are the counter parts in the Sailor Moon universe. Sailor moon = Sailor Leo power over soul and innocence, good leader. Wing colour white. Sailor Mercury = Sailor Sagittarius power over ice and cold. Good thinker. Wing colour light blue. Sailor Mars = Sailor Aries power over fire, sense when something is wrong, good fighter. Wing colour red. Sailor Jupiter = Sailor Virgo powers over thunder and lightning, very strong and good fighter. Wing colour green. Sailor Venus = Sailor Capricorn power over metal and love. " " Orange. Sailor Pluto = Sailor Scorpio Power over time and space, moving things with her mind, and can talk to animals. " " Violet. Sailor Neptune = Sailor Pisces power over water, and sea animals. " " Dark green. Sailor Uranus = Sailor Aquarius, power over wind and earth, very fast and good fighter. " " Dark blue. Sailor Saturn = Sailor Libra, power over destruction and rebirth, heal, moving things with her mind and talk to animals. " " Light purple. ? = Sailor Gemini, power over light and energy, " " yellow. (She as not been found yet) Tuxedo Mask = Galaxy Knight, power over forests and it animals, " " white. (Heero, Wufei, Dou, Relena, and Quatre 17) Trowa 18. Zodiac Solders looks 17 real age 5000)  
  
It has been two years since Endless Waltz and Sailor Moon beat Galaxia. And there is some kind of sickness going though the colonies, now the infected people would be fine one day then sick the next. All of the Doctors would say it looked like a stroke but that was impossible. Then in a few day's they would be fine like nothing happened. And the strange thing about it is they would all get better at the same time. The sickness seemed to jump from one colony to the next, and it was getting closer to earth. After the second colony got infected, all of the doctors ordered that the entire colony quarantined no one was allowed on or off. But even with the quarantine the sickness still got to the next colony. So every Doctor of every colony worked to find a cure. But on one could even find the virus let alone find a cure. So worried that the Gundam pilots would get infected their commanders sent them to earth.  
  
On Earth:  
  
Wufei and Dou were all ready on earth. Wufei was at the Sanq Kingdom. And Dou was somewhere on the east coast of Japan in a little town; He could not say the name so he just called it little town. Dou was walking down a street thinking about the sickness on the colonies. He was so into his thought's he didn't realise were he was going, when he finely came out of it, he found him self at a base of stairs leading to a temple. So he thought it couldn't hurt? When he got to the top he was all most paralysed with the beauty of the temple. There were flowers everywhere of all kinds. "Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice from beside him. "Where am I?" he asked the man. "You are at the temple of Libra and Scorpio." "What is the temple of Libra and Scorpio?" "It is a place dedicated to Sailor Libra and Sailor Scorpio." "You believe in that legend?" "Yes, and so do all here. Would you like a tour of our temple?" "Sure, why not? By the why who are you?" Asked Dou. "I am the owner, Kaman and you?" "Dou." As Kaman showed Dou around he asked all kinds of questions. "How did this place start out?" "Well, over five thousand year's ago the Zodiac Solder's saved a very rich man, who had nothing but darkness in his heart. When he asked what they wanted in return for saving him, they said. We do not want anything for saving you. But, you risked your lives for me! The thought of saving someone is reward enough. The act of their kindness touched his heart, and he realised that helping is better than all the money in the world. From that day on all he did was help people, and to thank the Zodiac solders he ordered a temple built for each one of them. "So, why is it the temple Libra and Scorpio?" "Sailor Libra and Sailor Scorpio where partner's." Just as Kaman was saying this they came to a garden that was filled with flowers and a fountain in one of the ponds, and at the centre were eight status. Two women in sailor outfit's. Libra had curly hair just touching her back witch she kept in a half pony tall. Scorpio had strait hair just past her ear's, Thay had tall boots, mini skirts, bows on front and back with some kind of heart shaped jewel in the middle of the front bow, choicer nickels one with the sign of Libra and the other with the sign of Scorpio. Each had a star earring's. Libra held a glaive like Saturn and Scorpio held some kind of key like Pluto. And on each side of the girl's stood two timber wolves. And in front of them stood a cougar. "Why don't you touch the statue?" said Kaman. So when Dou touched the statue of Libra it was warm. Dou jumped back in shock. That statue is warm, he yelled. Then looked at Kaman who said. "Some believe they are the real Sailor Libra and Scorpio." "What do you mean?" "Well, legend says that after they destroyed their last enemy the Zodiac Solders went to there temple's, and became statues to wait for when evil would come back. "Tell me. Are they asleep?" "Yes, there in their dream world." "That was a nice story Kaman. Well, I've got to go. See yea later."  
  
(Three days later)  
  
Dou had just reached the Sanq Kingdom. "Hey Heero! How long have you been here?" "A few days." They all went to the School and started to catch up on old times, while he and Quatre did this, the rest just stayed silent. Then Relena walked by, "Hey Relena, long time no see." Hello Dou! Nice to see you again." Then she walked on to her office. Dou thought he better not to tell them about the temple. Then all of a sudden the entire earth was covered in a Dark shadow it was so dark you could not see your hand in front of your face even when you turned on a light. Relena was doing some paper work, when the darkness came, she could fell something enter her body but did not know what it was. They where in darkness for five minuets then, it was just gone. As soon as the darkness was gone, Heero ran to Relena's office. "Relena! Are you all right?" "Yes, I am fine." she said. When Heero left, she thought to herself. "Why did I say that? I am not fine, I can feel something wrong with me. "I did that!" a strange and dark voice said in her mind.  
  
Well there it is. What do you think of it? Please review. I am going to bed before I fall a sleep;) night. 


	2. chapter 2

I do not own SM or GW.  
  
Last Time. Why did I say that? I am not fine. I said that a strange and dark voice said in her mind.  
  
This time.  
  
Two figurers were walking down a hallway. They entered a room with seven more people it. "Hey, Leo! What's going on?" "There is a new enemy on earth." "WHAT?" yelled Libra. "Are we all going to go, Leo?" "No the enemy is not that powerful." "So who is going to go?" asked Aries." I'll go," said Libra." I'm coming with you," said Scorpio." "We only need one to go," said Galaxy Knight. "Maybe so, but I am not going to let my best friend go into danger, without back up." "Are you going to take your guardians with you?" asked Virgo. "Yes," they both said at the same time. "Very well," said Leo.  
  
(At the transportation centre.)  
  
"See you later guys. Duke, Merlin, Artamis are you ready?" "Were ready Libra." "How about you Bowser, Hunter, and Orion?" asked Scorpio. "Let's do this." They all walked to the centre of a medium sided circle. Then their bodies glowed violet and light purple then they where gone.  
  
(At the temple.)  
  
"What is that cracking sound?" asked Kaman. He went outside to the garden to see what's up. To his surprise the eight statues were starting to crack, in all of his years there they never got a scratch. As the cracks grew, light started to come out of them. Larger the cracks brighter the light. Then with in ten minuets, there was a very loud explosion; dust filled the garden, finely when the dust cleared Kaman saw figurers standing where the statues ones stood. "Zodiac Solders." is all that Kaman said. "Duke, Merlin, Artamis are you all right?" "I'm fine," said Duke. "Me to," said Merlin. "I do not wont to that again," said Artamis. "Bowser, Hunter, Orion" how about you? "I'll live," said a Orion. "I'm hungry," said Bowser. "Are we there yet?" asked Hunter. "Excuse me? Are you Sailors Libra and Scorpio?" asked a voice from behind. "Yes we are, and who are you?" asked Libra. "My name is Kaman, and I am the keeper of your temple" "Who are your friends" The black wolf is Duke, the white wolf is Merlin, and the red cougar is Artamis, the grey wolf is Hunter, and the silver wolf is Bowser, and the orange cougar is Orion." Sailor Libra has hazel eyes and her strawberry blond her hair seemed to glow at the light of the sun, her mini skirt, boot's, jewels were light purple with streaks violet in them. Sailor Scorpio has blue eyes and sandy blond hair, her mini skirt, boot's and jewel's, were violet with streaks of light purple in them. You could definitely tell they were partners. "Well if you will fallow me madams, I will fill you in on the last five thousand years." "All right Kaman."  
  
(Inside the temple and a few hour's later)  
  
"Tell us Kaman, has there been any strange thing's happening?" "Yes, twelve hours ago the entire world was covered in darkness, so dark you could not see your hand infront of your face, even with the light on." "As there been any kind of sickness?" asked Kristina. "Not yet" "Christina! How's it going on your computer?" asked Kristina. "Well it look's like all the negative forces are centred in a place called the Sanq Kingdom, so it look's like we are going to move. We are going to have to enrol in school Kristina." "Not school again, don't thay have an age limit?" "Kristina! If we were to look like our real age, we would be a pile of dust, and don't you think it would be odd to see us out of school?" "You're right, I guess its back to school." "One more thing Kristina, I just checked our bank account's and we are billionaire's." "But wouldn't thay shut in down after like one hundred years or something?" Thay would if our account's weren't our space pocket's." "We better go Kristina. By the way. Where is Orion and Artamis?" "I think there outside getting use to their smaller body's, Christina" "I forgot that thay turn into normal cat's when they're in hiding." "Why would hide? Asked Kaman." A cougar would attracted to mush attention, said Kristina." "But the wolves stay the same?" Were we come from wolf dog's are not that uncommon." They stepped outside and called everyone, "Guys it's time to go." Kristina and Christina yelled. "Finely its about time I was getting sick of this small body," said the cats. Artamis was a beautiful red lynx point Siamese, and Orion was an orange tabby. Christina and Kristina held up two pens with crystal's on them, Christina's crystal was light purple with gold scales in it, Scorpio crystal was violet with a gold scorpion in it. "Libra Zodiac Power." Christina's body started to glow purple then she was overtaken by a tornado of star's her body completely disappeared, then the star's exploded, she did a little twist and stood with her glaive standing beside her. Standing infront of space and scales glowing gold. She stood in the exacted pose when she was a statue. "Scorpio Zodiac Power" Kristina's body started to glow violet then thousands of star came and covered her body, the star's fell to revile her in her Sailor uniform, she stood infront of space with a glowing gold scorpion, holding some kind of key with a violet stone in a heart shaped thing on the top of it. Libra and Scorpio put their weapons in their space pockets. "Thank you Kaman, I hope we see you again. Libra told him. Orion, Artamis you haven't changed back yet?" Their body's started to glow, and a puff of smoke thay were cougar's again. "Let's do this, shell we?" said Duke. Thay all lifted into the air and started to fly to the Sanq Kingdom. (A few hours later.) "Are we there yet?" asked Duke. 'Yes we are Duke," Said Scorpio. They landed infront of a very big house and turned into their normal outfits. "Is this ours," asked Merlin. "Yep," said Libra. "Come on lets go in side I wont to go to bed." All right" Artamis. "I'm tired too" "Hey Christina?" "Yea Kristina?" "How come we weren't picked up by radar?" "I don't know. Come on let's go inside. Artamis, Orion can I see you?" asked Christina. "What's up Cristina?" they both said. "You two can only be in your cougar body's in the house. All right? We do not wont any trouble." "Fine" said Artamis. "Orion?" "All right." "Come on let's go get something to eat before we go to bed." That sound's like a good idea Christina."  
  
Sorry. I would love to write more, but I have got to go eat. I will post more soon;) Later. Please review. 


	3. chapter 3

I do not own SM or GW. Last time. Come on lets go get something to eat before we go to bed. That sound like a good idea Christina.  
  
This time.  
  
"I do not like waking up early, Kristina. When you can do what ever you wont for five thousand years, It's a pain to get into this mortal thing." "You got that right." Christina was warring blue jeans and a white long shlive top with a butterfly on it with black thorns coming from the butterfly and on the shoulders; Kristina was warring a black top with a dragon on it and blue jeans. "Come on I have got to show you this Kristina." "What is it Christina?" "Check this out Kristina." "Sweet cars." There in the garage was one red and one silver Jaguar, one blue and one gold Viper and one gold and one black motorbikes. Kristina the red jaguar, the blue viper, and gold bike are yours. "Very nice Christina. When do we met the head of the school?" "In one hour." (One hour later.) "All right Kristina I'm going to take my jag what about you?" "I think I will take my Viper" "All right then lets go." "You six stay here on less it is a emergency" "All right Kristina." Then got into their cars and drove off. They got to the school. "I guess this is it, hey Christina." "Yea well let's go inside. By the way I registered us a students from Canada, is that cool with you?" "Of course, I don't mind at all." (Inside.) "Miss Relena will see you now" "Hello I'm Relena." "Nice to meet you." Thay both said. "You both seem to have the same name so witch is witch?" "I'm Kristina Kallayova. "And I'm Christina Newman." "Is that because you two have the same name?" "No, I ware this for personal reasons." "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memery's." "That's all right, no harm done." "Kallayova what a interesting name?" "Thank you." "If you will excuse us Miss Relena we have a busy day ahead of us." "Please Christina call me Relena. Christina?" "Yes?" "Can I call you Christine?" "Sure." "All right then, hope we see you again soon Relena." "Good bye, I will see you two tomorrow at school." Christine and Kristina left the office and were walking down the hallway, when thay walked by Heero and Wufei. "Injustices two more weak woman." Christine stopped and looked at Wufei. "At lest we did not acted like a five-year-old." "I do not act like a five-year-old," he barked. "You proved me right by being so childish." Wufei was getting angry when Kristina said. "You better give up now you will not win." "What make's you so sure," asked Heero. "Because I know her, and she has all ready defeated him." "Lets go Kristina we have beter things to do then argue with a child." Christine started to walk away, but Wufei grabbed her arm and said. "You can't leave yet I'm not finished yet." She grabbed his wrist and squeezed then said. "Try and stop me." He let go and she let go, he looked at he's wrist and was bruised in the shape of a hand. And they left. "You must be in a very good mood Christina." "How could you tell?" "Knowing you, you would have broken his wrist for trying to stop you." "There is something odd about that girl Heero." Said Wufei. "Did you fill that energy coming from Relena? Kristina." "Yes we are going to have to keep an eye on her." "Come on lets go shopping." "That would be nice." (The next day) "Good morning Christina." "Morning, what do you think of the uniforms Christina?" "Thay are terrible. I miss Canadian school's." "Yea in Canada you could where what you wonted." "Come on we'd beter go or we'll be late." "Where are the guys?" "I think there still sleeping." Thay took the Vipers. "Good morning class, said Mr Bishop. We have some new students, Christina Newman and Kristina Kallayova." Dou looked up and thought to him self. "Were have I seen you two before?" "You two can take the empty set's up there." "Thank you," they said. They sat right behind the Gundam pilots. Of course Wufei was still pissed about yesterday. Mr Bishop talked about stuff that they all ready knew. One neat thing about their Dream world is every time a book was published on the real world one would be put in their library. Finely the bell rang. They had boring class after boring class except for one Mythology, and in every one there were at lest one Gundam pilot in it. Finely lunch came. They were out side eating lunch when Wufei came up too them. "I wont you to stop calling me child." "What's wrong kid still pissed about yesterday?" "STOP CALLING ME KID." He yelled. "Stop acting like one and I will stop calling you one," Christine said. Wufei stormed off. Mumbling under his breath. "What was that about?" asked a blond hared boy. "He's just mad because I stood up to him yesterday." "Would you like to join us?" asked Kristina. "I would love to." "What's your name?" asked Christine. Quatre Winner, and you are the new kids Kristina Kallayova and Christina Newman. "That's right," said Kristina. "So how do you like it here?" It's nice. "Hey Quatre! What's up with Wu-man?" "He's mad because she stood up to him." "What did you say?" asked Dou. Then the bell rang just as she was going to answer. "Sorry love to stay and chat but got class." It was nice meeting you Quatre. I never got your name?" "Dou Maxwell" "Well it was nice meeting you." (After school) Everyone was outside around Christine and Kristina's cars even the G-boys were there. "Hey Christina what do you think is up?" "I don't know. Let's find out." They pushed though the crowd in find Duke, Merlin, Bowser, and Hunter, sitting next to their cars. "What are they doing here?" said two girls. "What indeed?" said Christine. Christine just walked over and opened the passenger door and told the dogs to get in the back. To every one amassment two got in the back. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes Quatre?" "Are they yours?" "Yes, why?" "Not many people have wolves for pets." It's quit common were we come from." "Come on you two in the back," Kristina told the other two. "I really must be going Quatre, later." They got into their cars and left. "Why did you come?" "We got worried Christina." "All right you two. You can come to see me but only after school." "What about Bowser and Hunter?" "We will have to see what Kristina say's." As soon as Kristina and Christine got home they got out of those uniforms. "Hey Kristina?" "Yea?" "What do you think that energy is?" "What ever it is it's getting stronger." "Artamis, Orion can you come here?" "What's up Christina?" "There is a girl at our school who is giving off strange energy I wont you two to come to school and keep an eye on her." "You got it." "Kristina?" "Yes Bowser?" "Duke and Merlin can go to see Christina after school, can Hunter and I come to see you?" "Why not, but you have to be good." "All right!" (The next day) The G-boys were talking amongst them selves. "Why do you think Christine wares that black glove all the time?" asked Dou. "Maybe she's hiding something," said Quatre. Christine and Kristina were standing by a bush talking to Artamis and Orion. "That's her the one standing by the old man." "Got it Kristina." "You'd beter go." All day where ever Relena was there was a cat siting in a tree or on a fence? Whenever Relena was alone she looked like she was fighting something inside of her. "Come on Orion we have to tell the girls about this." They waited out side for them for about an hour. "There they are Orion." "Yes it must be lunch. Come on let's go." They sat down by a very large tree and started to eat. "What did you find out?" asked Kristina. "Something is inside of her trying to take over." "Thanks Artamis." (Heero entered Relena's office) "You wonted to see me Relena?" "Yes, I wont you to promise me something." "What?" 'Promise me that what ever happens never become evil." "What do you mean?" "Stay the man I fell in love with." "What are you taking about? What's wrong?" "Just promise me?" "I promise." "Thank you my love." Just then Relena collapsed in to Heero's arms. "Call a doctor," he yelled. Heero was trying to wake her up but he couldn't. It was like something was stopping her. They took Relena to the hospital Heero never left her side. The doctor came in looked in one eye then the other. "Strange vary strange." "What is it Doctor?" Asked Quatre. "One of Miss Peacecraft's irises has turned blood red. No sickness known to man can do this, it has to be something else." Because of Relena sickness everyone at the school was sent home. Christine and Kristina were in there home talking to the guys. "This has to be the work of the new enemy." "Yes Christina, but why would they go after Relena?" asked Kristina. "Maybe she has some kind of power or something, Duke." "It's possible Kristina," said Duke. At the hospital Heero was the only one they're everyone had left, he had trying to figure out what was happening to Relena. Then it hit him this didn't happen ontill those new girls came. He got his lab top and went to work the file at the school didn't help the only thing it showed was there name's, age and county of organ, finely after hours of working he clicked on a missing person's file. It read.  
  
Missing, Christina Newman Age, 17 Eyes, hazel Hair, curly strawberry blond Last seen on June-17-2002 All way wares a black glove on left hand Click here for picture.  
  
What he saw on the picture shocked him, the face staring back it him was Christina, but if it were she, she would be five thousand years old. He got out of that file and clicked on another one it read. Missing, Kristina Kallayova Age, 17 Eyes, Blue Hair, strait sandy Blond Last seen on June-17-2002 Click here for picture  
  
It was Kristina staring back at him. This can't be possible but then some strange stuff as been happening in the past days. He thought to him self. He turned off his laptop and went over to Relena and said. "I'm going to find out who they are" He kissed her on the forehead and started to leave. Just as he reach the door Relena eyes shot open and she sat up. Heero turned to see her sitting their, her eyes had turned from blue to blood red. He looked into her eyes but there was something different about them, they looked cold, heartless, evil. She got out of bed and slimed not a sweet smile but an evil one, she held out her hand and a ball of dark energy formed in it she thou it at him he was blown outside though five walls, by some miracle he didn't die. He started to get up but an energy blast blows him down. Relena was standing over him laughing. "Relena what happened to you?" "Sorry Relena's not home right now. Only Quartzite is home." "What are you talking about?" "I've been in Relena ever sense the darkness came. She is powerful but I wall ways win." She formed a ball of dark energy in her hand powerful enough to kill Heero. Heero looked into her eyes as she prepared to kill him. Her eyes were starting to turn blue. She's fighting back but she's not strong enough, her red eyes took over again. Heero excepted his fate when he heard someone say,  
  
LIBRA INJUSTISE DIETORCTION  
  
SCOPIO STING.  
  
Blasts of energy stopped Quartzite from killing Heero. "I was wondering how long you would take ontill you showed your self- Quartzite?" " I may not powerful enough to beat you now but I will be." She vanished into thin air. Heero got up. There in the moonlight stood two girls dressed in Sailor outfits holding some kind of staffs, one staff had some kind of hook shaped sword one the top, the other had heart with a jewel in it. "Why didn't you kill her?" "We only be killing Relena not Quartzite." "What do you mean?" "If Relena were to die Quartzite would leave her body and go to another." "How do you kill her?" "The only way to kill Quartzite, is to get her to leave Relena body and kill her in her shadow form." "When she was going to kill me, her eyes started to turn blue?" "Relena was trying to stop her from killing you, she must be very powerful to even try. That must be the reason Quartzite entered her body." "Who are you?" "I am Sailor Libra." "And I am Sailor Scorpio." They flew off leaving Heero even more determined to find out who Christine and Kristina are. Heero left the hospital looking for them. He found Christine walking in a park alone. Heero walked up to her and said. "Who are you?" "Last I checked I am Christina." "I know you have something to do with what is happening to Relena." "Sorry to burst your bubble but I have nothing to do with what is happening to her." Heero took out his gun ready to shot her. As soon as he took it out he heard something moving in the bushes. A very large wolf jumped out of the bushes, and bit Heero's wrist with the wait of the wolf he was pushed to the ground. "He will not let go ontill you drop your gun." Heero grabbed a stick to hit the dog, but it was pushed out of his hand by an invisible force, seeing there was no other choice he dropped the gun, the wolf let go grabbed the gun and walked over to Christina. Heero got up holding his bleeding wrist his hand was covered in blood. He was losing blood fast. Christina walked up to him he could take this chance to attack her but that wolf would rip his throat out. She put her right hand on his wrist a purple light came form her hand his wound was healing. A stick was floating beside his head. Within seconds his wound was gone there wasn't even a scar. Heero looked at her then, whack the stick hit him. He fell to the ground he looked up at her. "I'm sorry," she said. Before he blacked out. Her back started to glow light purple, the light took the shape of wings, when the light faded she had beautiful wings, this all took place in a mater of seconds. She turned to the wolf. "Duke you can go home now." Her irises glowed purple as Heero's body started to fly; she took off toward the school Heero following. Ones she found his room she opened the window his body flow in and was gently laid on the bed. With her task done she left for home. Heero woke up a few hours later with a big headache the last thing he could remember was her saying sorry. "Who or what was she," he asked him self. In all of his years he never heard of someone having healing powers. He walked over to window he could fill the wind on his face. "I will find out." He said out loud. Dou was in his room thinking about those new girls, "The statues," He said. He ran from his room and borrowed a plane; with in three hours he was at the temple of Libra and Scorpio. He runs to the garden to find all the statues gone. "I was wondering when you would be back." "Kaman where are the statues?" "They disappeared twelve hours after the darkness came." "Tell me. What enemies do they fight?" "Their enemies are trying to enslave humanity." "Tell me all about the Zodiac solders." "Sailor Leo, is the leader of Sailor Aries, Sagittarius, Virgo, Capricorn, and Galaxy Knight. Sailor Libra is the leader of Sailor Pisces, Aquarius, Scorpio and Gemini. Sailor Libra wasn't wall ways one of the good guys." "She wasn't?" "Ones she was taken over by a evil power." "What happened?" "She couldn't kill her best friend." " Sailor Libra Solder of Death and rebirth; Sailor Scorpio Solder of time and space; Sailor Aquarius Solder of the Sky and earth; Sailor Pisces Solder of the Sea; Sailor Leo Solder of Innocence; Sailor Aries Solder of Fire; Sailor Sagittarius Solder of Ice; Sailor Virgo Solder of lightning; Sailor Capricorn Solder of love; Galaxy Knight solder of the soul. You see each Zodiac solder has his or her own power to fight of evil, they are the one thing that stands between Freedom and Slavery." "Is there any Zodiac solders that have not been found yet?" "Yes, Sailor Gemini solder of light and energy." "Thank you Kaman." With that he left for the Sanq kingdom. "Where were you Dou?" Asked Quatre. "East Coast of Japan." It was around nine o'clock when an explosion shook the entire school. The G-boys ran outside to find a snake looking monster attacking everything. "What the hell is that thing?" yelled Dou. The monster turned to them and said in a hiss. "My mistress sent me to gather energy for the master. I think I found my next victims" "No monster do not take there energy." Appearing behind the monster was Quartzite she wore a red dress with red shoes. (Think if the dress that emerald wore but with out those jewels). "Mistress what do you wont me to do?" "Kill them." But before she could finish her eyes started to turn blue again, it did not last long. "Why wont she be a good girl and die." She yelled. "Mistress?" "I wont you to kill them slowly." She vanished. The monster turned to them and started to attack them with balls of dark energy. Christine and Kristina were sleeping soundly and having very strange dreams. (Christine) "Saturn what are you doing here?" "Your enemy is more powerful then you think." "What do you mean?" "He is the brother of the doom phoneme. He far more powerful then his brother: If you do not get help he will win." "Then humanity will be enslaved." "You must wake up they are attacking by the school." (Kristina,) "Scorpio?" "Pluto? Is that you?" "Your enemy is the brother of the doom phoneme. If you do not get help, he will win, You must wake up they are attacking the school." The girls woke up and ran out of their rooms at the same time, and said. "They're attacking the school." They ran out the door. When they got to the school the G-boys were getting there ass's kicked badly. The monster was saying to the boys. "Witch one should I kill ferst." She moved her hand back and forth playing with them, then stopped at Dou. "You shell die ferst." Dou despaired. "Were did you take him," asked Quatre. "I will show you." a portal opened beside her, they saw Dou hanging from a very high cliff, at the botem were sharp rock's. The rock he was holding onto gave way. He began to fall, but he stopped. He looked up to see that Christine had grabbed his arm with her left hand. "Why did you save me Christine?" "It's what I do." Dou had grabbed her shlive trying to get a beter grip, but the wait of him made the entire shlive rip off. Dou started to fall again, but she grabbed him. Looked up to see a very large scar on her arm. It came from her back to inside of the mite she wore. She could have easily used her powers to lift him up but that would have made her eyes glow and she didn't wont that. The monster was getting sick of this girl, so she formed a ball of energy in her hand and thou it in the portal. It hit the cliff causing Christine and Dou to fall. Dou starred at her as her back started to glow purple; the light took the shape of wings, the light faded to revel a pair of light purple wings. She grabbed Dou in her arms, and opened her wings the wind of them falling pushed her up past the trees into the clouds. Dou past out at the sudden change of altitude. "What is this girl?" yelled the monster. She closed the portal and Dou fell from the sky, not a scratch on him all of his injuries were gone.  
  
SCORPIO STING  
  
LIBRA INJUSITSE DISSTRUCTION  
  
As soon as the power hit the monster she turned to dust. On a roof two women stood there. Smiled then disappeared. The G-boys were inside recovering form their injuries; there was no doubt in Heero's mind that Christine is one of enemy forces, so he went to look for her. He found her at the park looking into a pond. "What are you?" "What make's you think I'm going to tell you Heero?" "Because if you don't I'll kill you." All of the lights went out the only light was coming from her. She looked at Heero her irises glowed purple her hair started to fly with no wind, she said. "Heed my word Heero Yue pilot of Gundam 01; do not mess with me for you will unleash a power that can not be stopped by a mortal." Heero was hit by a blast of energy the blow him fifteen feet from were he stood, he got up starring right into her eyes, and for the ferst time in his life he was afraid. Her eyes stopped glowing the lights came back on, she picked up her mini computer and left. As soon as he got back to the school he got on his laptop tried to hack his way into her computer. Christine was in her room sitting on the floor glowing, she said aloud. "Here me Zodiac solders the enemy is more powerful then we thought we need your help to defeat him or he will win." Then voice came from the darkness saying. "We are coming Libra hold the enemy off ontill we get there." Christine left her room and went strait to Kristina and said. "They are coming." Heero has been frying his brain for over ten hours trying to hack into her computer with no luck. Dou on the other hand was getting somewere, you see he did the one thing Heero didn't do, he looked in the phone book. He had found her phone number street and address. He tore the page out of the book and took off. It didn't take him long to find there house. There he stood in front of a huge house with a very large garden. He walked up a long driveway; he was almost to the house when two wolves jumped on him. He lad there face to face with a wolf, it got off of him, the two wolves each grabbed a shoe and dragged him inside. They let him go in the living room. "You're late. That is not what I expected from a Gundam pilot." "How do you know who I am Christina?" "There is more to me then meats the eye." "What are you?" "Not what. Who?" "I knew it, you are one of the statues in the temple of Libra and Scorpio. Tell me what will happen if you lose?" "You know what will happen." "Yes I know that, but I mean how?" "Some will be taken over like Relena and some will be used for energy and some will be used for other purpose's." "Is there a why to get Relena back?" "Yes but only Heero can do it." "Why?" "Because she cares for him a lot." "How?" "Heero has to enter her mind and help her defeat the evil inside of her. Do all of you Gundam pilots know how I am?" "No, just me." "Good I wont you to keep it that way." "What year were you born?" "1984" "It must be hard to out live all of our family." "No I made my family immoral." "You can do that?" "Yes when we care for someone we can make them immoral." "How did you get that scar?" "In a fight." "But you have the power to heal?" "Yes but the monster put a poison into my blood, that was meant to kill me but I ended up with a scar." "How long is it?" "It start's at my right shoulder and ends in the middle of my left hand."  
  
  
  
That is chapter three. Yes I know it was long but I just couldn't stop writing. Hope you liked it;) Please Review;) later. 


	4. chapter 4

"I wont to help you. There must be something I can do?" "Yes there is." "What?" "Your friend Heero has been after me for wile and I wont him off my back. He is bent on finding out who I am. We can not allow that to happen." "That is not going to be easy." "I think the only way he is going to get off my back is if he save Relena." "How are we going to do that?" "Now that is the hard part. Hey Kristina I was wondering when you would show up?" "There has to be some advantages to being the guardian of time. I have to admit you took long Dou. Heero still hasn't figured us out." "Then you should know how this ends?" "No there are two different endings." "You better go Dou before your missed." "See you later." Dou was walking down the driveway when the guardians stopped him. "Dou?" "Who's there?" Out of the bushes jumped six animals. "We are the guardians of Sailor Libra and Sailor Scorpio. And if you think about betraying them we will rip you apart, are we clear?" "You have my word, I will not betray them." "I hope so for your sake. You beter go." Dou walked to his car and drove off. "What hot babe that Christine." He thought. (The next day.) Christine was having a bad day, she had one big headache, she burnt her breakfast, did not sleep well last night, and with that Wufei wonted to see how mad he could get her. "Look one more weak woman to darken my day." "You know child that is getting old real fast." "What's the mater weakling?" "So you wont to play with me? As you wish." She walked away smiling an evil smile. She waited for Wufei to be alone before she made her move. Finely he was alone in his room. She used her power to knock him out. When he woke up he couldn't remember what happened. He looked in a mirror and all most screamed. He had bight yellow hair and all of his stuff and been dyed bight pink. "MAXWELL," he barked. He ran down stares screaming, "I'm going to kill you Maxwell." He came into the living room every one just starred at him and laughed even Heero. Finely Trowa said, "What happened to you?" "What do you think happened to me? Dou dyed my hair and all of my stuff, even my bedding." "Sorry Wufei but I have been here all day." Kristina was walking by the school when she heard the commotion; she walked by the window. She allmost died of laughter. The G-boys went out side to see who was laughing. "What are you laughing at woman?" hissed Wufei. "You pissed off Christina didn't you?" "Why do you say that Kristina? Asked Quatre. "Because that looks like her handy work." "She did this," yelled Wufei. "Yes but you must have really pissed her off, for her to do this." "I'll kill her." Wufei barked. "I'd like to see you try! Heero hasn't been able to scratch her. So how far do you think you will get?" Kristina left laughing. (Libra's place.) "I saw what you did to Wufei, you are good." "Thanks." "What are you doing?" "Before we went to the dream world, I told by Brother Leo to set up a chat room so when I get back so I can get a hold of my family." "How will he know it's you?" "My screen name." "What is it?" "Eternal-Libra. Look I got a response." "What does it say?" "Eternal-Libra, are you who I think you are?" "Who do you think I am?" "My baby sister Christina." "Your right! Leo." "Oh my God you are back. I new you would be back after I herd about the sickness on the colonies." "How is the rest of the family doing?" "Max as his owns a car company, Mom and Dad own a world wide restaurant. And I own a University devoted to God." "I thought you would. I have a some time to my self, I would love to come and see you all." "We all still live in Canada. Mom and Dad still live in B.C in our old home, Max lives in the parries, and I live in Nova Scotia." Call them all up and tell them I'm coming home." I will take me a good couple of hours to get there. So I will see you there. Got to go Leo" "Later Christina." As soon as Leo logged off he went strait to the phone. "Hello?" "Mom you will never guess who I was just talking to?" "Who sweet heart?" "Christina she's back and she's coming home." "My baby girl is coming home. Her Mother screamed. How long ontill she gets here?" "She said a couple of hours. As soon as I finish talking to Max I'm hopping on plane out there." "I've got so mush to do; Bye." (Click) "Honey?" "What is it dear?" "I just got off the phone with Leo, and just finished talking to Christina, and she is coming home she will be here in a few hours." Christina's Dad was speechless. (At Libra's place) "Kristina! I need to talk to you?" "What's up?" "Well am going to see my family for a few hours, I my not be back ontill tomorrow ok?" "Ok you go have fun." "If you have any tubule call me. Do you three wont to come too?" "Yes, we do where you go we go. When are we leaving?" "Right now." They all walked up to Christine room and went out to the balcony. Christina's wings appeared; they said their good byes and were off. (A few hours later.) She could see the mountains of her hometown she was all most home. She stopped for a moment to see that her small hometown as turned into a city, but all she had to do was fallow the river to find her way home. With in ten minuets she was at her street, she landed in the trees next to her house she looked at her home though it changed it was still her home, it had two stories with a big yard and lovely garden. She walked up to the door and knocked, she held her breath as she waited for it to open, she could here someone running to the door. The door flow open and there stood her mother. "Hi Mom." She hugged her and started to cry. "I missed you Mom. Mom you're letting the cold air in." "Right." A little white Pomeranian named Frosty came running up to her. "I missed you to Frosty." "She's here," her mother yelled. She walked into the dinning room a found all of her favourite foods rise with ranch salad dressing, roast chicken and blah, blah. "Mom you've been a busy bee haven't you? "Well it past the time quicker." She ran around hugging everyone. All of her Aunts and Uncles, there was a few missing family members but she was just glad to see everyone. They sat around the table talking when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it Mom?" "It's Grandma and Grandpa." Christina ran from her char to meet them. A good five or six hours past before they had to go. "If your ever in the Sanq Kingdom stop by and will chat up a storms," said Christina. Finely everyone had left it was just her and her parents. Mom there is one thing we have to do." "What?" "Go out for coffee." Christina went to bed really late in her old room her mother kept everything just as she left it. She woke up around 8am to find her brothers there. "What are you doing here?" "I have something for you Christina." "What Max?" "Come with me." He led her out side to a tarp. "What is it max?" He pulled the tarp away to revile a beautiful motor bike. It was light purple with gold flames on the front. "Thank you Max." "Christina?" "Yea Leo?" "This is for you." He gave her a white Bible with gold writing. "Thank you. I have to give you something." "You don't have to give us anything Christina." "I can't think of anything right now but just you wait I'll get you two something." Christina put the bike and Bible in her space pocket. It was around 12pm and Christina had to go. "I wish I didn't have to go." "How about we come and see you?" "I would love that." She gave them her address. She gave them all hugs and was off. As the crisp air chilled her skin she said. "When this is over I'm not going back to the dream world, I'm going to come home and staying home." Christina was gone ten minuets and her mother all ready started to pack. "What are you doing dear?" "I am not going to let my baby girl live in the Sanq Kingdom with out her Mother." Christina was flying over the Sanq Kingdom it was around 2am. All most everyone was asleep aside from Heero who was still frying his brain, and Trowa was on the roof enjoying the night air, when he hard someone laughing he looked over to the moon, and he saw someone flying being followed by three animals. "Could it be Christina?" he thought to him self.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Who do you think Christina is?" asked Wufei. "Maybe she's an angel." "There is no such things as angels Quatre." "Then how do you explain the wings Wufei?" "I don't think it was real," said Trowa. "What do you mean?" asked Quatre. "We have no idea where she took Dou, maybe she took him into his mind." "Well that is one idea but I guess we will never know," said Quatre.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
Finely she was home, she went inside a fell on her bed, and she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. She woke up the next morning around 6am and started breakfast. "Good morning Kristina, sleep well?" "Vary well. How was your visit with your family?" "I loved it. You know Kristina when this is over I'm not going back to the dream world, I'm going to go home and maybe fall in love." "What do you think is taking the others so long?" "I don't know maybe there having trouble?" "By the way, we have to go back to school today." "I guess there not going to be looking for Relena any more?" "No there still looking for her they just can't keep the school closed any longer, and everyone has to go or they will be considered suspect's." "Wow they're getting pretty desperate!" It was around 7pm when they herd a knock on the door. "I'll get it Kristina. Mom what are you doing here?" "I've come to make sure your going to be ok." "Come on in Mom." "Who is it Christina?" "It's my Mom." "Your brother's will be here in a wail to visit." "That's great Mom." Just like that an hour went by. "We have to go to school now Mom, but we'll talk after." They got into there jaguars and drove to school. On the way Christina couldn't stop thinking about how happy she was to have her Mom with her. The hours in school couldn't go by fast enough but something interesting did happen in Mythology Class. "Ok class over the next few day's we are going to be talking about the Legend of the Star Solders. Today we will be talking about Sailor Libra and Scorpio. Sailor Libra is the most powerful of all the scouts she can distory the world with three simple words. She is known by many names such as Sovran of Silence, Solder of destruction, and Goddess of Death. She was given the name Goddess of Death by a very rich man, they saved him and he said only Gods could have power like that. Sailor Scorpio as many names too like, Guardian of time, Solder of time, and Goddess of time. The legend says that they were partners with their guardians, they were a force not to be messed with." Kristina and Christine was loving every minute of this class. "We our going to cut class short today, if you wont to find out more on the Star Solders there is books in the library. Ok class dismissed." Finely school was over and they could go home. When Christina got to their cars she found her guardians and her brothers." What are you two doing here?" "Well we just couldn't wait anymore." "Well I'm glad you're here." "Well what do you know that baka has friends outside of Kristina." "What do you wont child?" "If I made you mad and all you could do was die my hair and stuff. I'm going to keep calling you weak." "Are you mentally ill? Asked Leo. Because only a insane person would try to piss her off." "I am not insane." He roared. "Fooled Me." said Max. Wufei got so mad at her he did one very stupid thing. he attacked her. He charged at her thinking he was a Gundam pilot and she was no match for him, boy was he wrong. She charged him and punched him in the stomach then put her elbow into his back; he fell to the ground gasping for air. "If you even try to hert me or my family no force on heaven or earth could, stop me from hunting you down and making you wish you were never born, and trust me I can do it. Come on guys lets go."  
  
Well that is chapter four, and I'm starting to run out of ideas so I'm going to end it here. If you have any idea's please send them to me. Please review;) Later. 


End file.
